


Survival

by jadelennox



Category: Lumatere Chronicles - Melina Marchetta
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, If you haven't finished Quintana yet then please by the goddess complete click the back button now, Yes I know the book isn't out yet forgive me, no really MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR QUINTANA OF CHARYN, spoilers for Quintana of Charyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first official delegation from Charyn to Lumatere since the Days of the Unspeakable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



It was the first official delegation from Charyn to Lumatere since the Days of the Unspeakable, and the Consort of Quintana of Charyn was treating with the Consort of Isaboe of Lumatere. In other words, Froi was roughhousing in the courtyard with Finn and Trevanion and the guard. As Isaboe watched from a window, Froi rolled his body between two guardsmen, tripped Finn, slid between Perri's legs -- and then was caught up short by Perri's arm around his throat. The men's curses were so loud they rose to Isaboe's window, loud enough she was glad Jasmina was with Beatriss today, but those curses were salted with laughter. As she watched, Froi flung his head backward into Perri's nose, and Perri must have loosened his arm just enough for Froi to pry himself loose. Trevanion leaned against the courtyard walls, shouting insults at all and sundry.

The boys -- _young men_ \-- who'd come with the Charynite delegation watched in horror or envy, depending on temperament, as their Queen's consort tussled in the mud. Grijio of Paladozza was leaning forward, cleary hoping he'd be invited to join in. But Isaboe focused on Froi, who leapt shirtless and sweaty from opponent to opponent.

If Finn knew she was staring at Froi's unclothed torso the game would rapidly get far less joyful -- Froi's marriage might have calmed Finn's mad jealousy, but not eliminated it -- but she was not watching to admire an attractive young male form. Well. Not solely to admire, at any rate.

Mostly she stared at the words on Froi's arms and back, words Finn had told her read the names of Froi's three touchstones:

_Lirah._

_Quintana._

_Isaboe._

And Isaboe gritted her teeth and clenched fists so tight that half-moons of red formed in her palms, because she didn't want Froi's back to read _Isaboe_. _Isaboe_ was Froi's queen. _Isaboe_ was the wife of his friend Finn. _Isaboe_ should not be his touchstone.

His skin should read _Evanjalin_.

It was Evanjalin the novice who'd rescued Froi, who'd owned him, who'd mastered and controlled him. It was Evanjalin who'd befriended him. Evanjalin who'd shared dark confidences with him. It was Evanjalin who knew what had really happened to him in Sarnak, Evanjalin who'd told him about Sorel.

Isaboe, like Froi's entire Lumateran family, from Perri and Finn to Lord August and Lady Abian, envied Quintana their Froi. Isaboe, Queen of Lumatere, begrudged Charyn Lumatere's brightest young hope. But Evanjalin the novice was so jealous of Isaboe the Queen she could scream.

In the courtyard below, Grijio leapt into the fray. And Isaboe turned away.


End file.
